mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дейзи/Галерея/Сезоны 7
Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle very proud of her student S7E1.png Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Starlight and Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Discord the boom mic operator S7E1.png Discord "your big plan for Starlight" S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png Thorax it's more fun than it sounds S7E1.png Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Spearhead hugging Cadance and Shining Armor S7E3.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle scolding Toola Roola S7E14.png Twilight scolds Toola Roola and Coconut Cream S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight approaching the cafe S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight overhear ponies having brunch S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight hide behind the hedge bushes S7E14.png Twilight listens closer to brunch ponies' conversation S7E14.png Diamond Cutter -who does she think she is-- S7E14.png Diamond Cutter -she did a fine job setting up- S7E14.png Diamond Cutter -just because of her- S7E14.png Diamond Cutter laughing at Rarity S7E14.png Rarity looks heartbroken behind brunch ponies S7E14.png Rarity crying and running away from cafe S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer -chat with these two- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle nods to Starlight Glimmer S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer approaches brunch ponies S7E14.png Ponies with anti-Rarity picket signs S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter -everything she wrote in there- S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Spike agrees to spend time with Thorax S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity boops Sweetie Drops' nose S7E19.png Rarity chooses flowers for Sweetie Drops S7E19.png Sweetie Drops trots away with a bouquet S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Flower trio only has one bouquet left S7E19.png Flower trio eager to help Rarity S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity hiding behind a market stand S7E19.png Rarity -there's nothing to worry about- S7E19.png Rarity looking at her to-do list S7E19.png Flower trio doesn't have much flowers left S7E19.png Flower trio impressed by Rarity's new look S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio presents Rarity's lavender flowers S7E19.png Punk Rarity standing proud and confident S7E19.png Секреты и пироги Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png |index}} Категория:Галереи персонажей